


Saying the Words

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Traits, Bodily Fluids, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Science Experiments, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed has heard 'I love you' many times in his life.  But he's never said it before.





	Saying the Words

 

He had heard it so many times before.  But it always confused him whenever he heard it.

 

Bloodshed could remember his father saying it to him for as long as he could remember.  Bombrush would say it to him and mother.  Mother would say part of it, but she could never say all of it.

 

It was the last thing he heard her say to him before the bad men killed her.

 

His father would say it to him afterwards, but it was never the same.  Bloodshed had hated it.  He would always lash out at his father, try to swipe at him or try to break the invisible wall separating them.  His father would say it less, but each time he did, it hurt to hear it.

 

Whatever it meant, his father thought saying it would comfort him for the loss of his mother.  It never did.  Bloodshed didn't know what he meant when he said it.  He didn't bother and they never bothered helping him to learn more of their words after his mother passed away.

 

After years of his father whispering it as he left, thinking he couldn't hear it, Bloodshed had grown to hate it.

 

But that one time he heard it being said, it wasn't from his father and he didn't know what to think of it.

 

The young woman.  Thornstriker.  The kind lady who was gentle and never yelled at him during those horrible tests.  Who smelled better than the others who came with her.  Who touched him that it didn't hurt him like so many times before.  She always smiled and held him gently even when he had bitten her on their first meeting.

 

It was a long time after that, but one time when she left for a long time, she said it to him.

 

"Don't worry Bloodshed.  I'll be back in a few days.  I love you.  Goodbye!"

 

Bloodshed had never heard anyone else say it before.  It was... nice.  He didn't feel anger or disgust like when his father said it.

 

But it made him sad too.  Hearing her say it before she had to leave.  She at first would only say it when she was gone for many days.

 

Then she said it the one time he had gotten hurt and the other doctors were trying to help him while she held his head in her lap.

 

"It's okay Bloodshed.  It's okay.  I'm right here.  I love you, okay?  I won't let them hurt you.  They just want to help."

 

It still hurt, but it felt better hearing her say that.  Thornstriker's voice say those words made it better even if it still hurt.

 

Those words became something he couldn't stop thinking of.  Hearing them from his mother had been one thing, but Thornstriker... it was something different.  Something that made his heart beat fast every time she said it.

 

Then he heard it that time.  The first time after he and Thornstriker had mated.  After he had filled her with his seed and laid shivering next to her in their nest or bed as she called it.  He had hurt her when he had first entered her and thought she would hate him now after seeing the tears on her cheeks.

 

But she didn't.  She curled up into his arms and said those words again.

 

"It's alright.  It was our first time.  You didn't do anything wrong.  I love you, Bloodshed.  I love you."

 

It hurt.  It hurt that time.  It hurt to hear her say those words as he felt her shiver against his body.  He didn't want to hurt her ever again.  He made sure he didn't.  He let her lead the next time he was allowed to mate with her, letting her show him how to get her prepared, as she called it.  He learned how to taste and kiss and make her wet so that when he mounted her, she would be keening from pleasure rather than pain.

 

And she would say those words again each time.

 

It was... special.  Those words he didn't hate, didn't hurt.  He liked it when she said them.  He liked it so much.

 

He thought of those words tonight.  He thought of them as he felt his mate shake and squeal under him as he filled her with his seed again.

 

"Oh~ Oh Primus~" Thornstriker was getting wet around him, making it easier for him to push himself deeper into her body and put his seed closer to her womb.  "I love you, Bloodshed.  I love you."

 

He liked it.  He liked it when she said it.  Would she-?

 

"...I... l-love... I love... you."

 

He didn't expect her to stop moving, even with his body still spilling seed into her.  She froze, her eyes staring up at him just like the new white coats did when they saw him.

 

Bloodshed didn't know what to do.  Had he done something bad?  Was he not supposed to say anything?  Had he made her mad?

 

But before he could try to kiss her or jump away, Thornstriker smiled her beautiful smile before leaning up to kiss him first.

 

"Oh Bloodshed~ I love you too."

 

It felt... good.  It felt good saying it.  Hearing her say it back when he said it.

 

"I... love... you."

 

"I know, I know," she chuckled as her legs held him tight to her, "I know you do, Bloodshed."

 

It felt so good.  So good every time he said it after that, saying I love you even as they fell asleep with her womb filled with his seed at the end of the mating.

 

He liked it.  And he wanted to say it again to her tomorrow when they woke up.

 

END


End file.
